csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Harrison Provost
Harrison Warrick Provost is one of the main characters in The Provost Brothers. He started off as a young boy just short from reaching teenagehood. Although he starts off as a villain and a follower of the Devil, he has a change of heart and becomes good at the end of the first half of the story. Background Harrison and his older brother Piercy, who was also originally a follower of the Devil, were born in a large city called Laikon. When Harrison was 11 years old, the Devil murdered his mother and was thought to have murdered his father, but it was revealed a few years later that he had just been knocked out and had spent the last few years in hiding. Shortly after the murder of Harrison's mother, the General of the Devil's demon army took the Provost brothers in, which they both accepted, as they felt that being allied with the Devil would help them to get over their losses and to achieve their goals at the time. Neither Harrison nor Piercy were aware that their father Mr. Provost was still alive. Much less did either of them realise that it was actually the Devil who murdered their mother, as neither of them knew at the time who it was that murdered their mother. Physical appearance Harrison is 15 years old, 1.68 metres tall, and weighs 51 kilograms. He was 11 years old at the beginning of the story, but he becomes 15 later on. He has dark brown hair that is sculptured into a helmet cut and isn't usually untidy, hazel eyes, and a pair of round, gold-framed glasses. Harrison wears black robes with a black collar, purple trim, and burgundy lining. The latter can be seen when the inside is exposed or when glimpsing the inside of the collar. He also wears a grey shirt underneath the robes, grey pants, and black leather boots with burgundy lining. Personality At the beginning of the story, Harrison came across as quite devious and cunning. He initially despised happy families, as a result of losing his parents at a young age. However, near the end of the first half of the story, he has a change of heart, as the good side of him reawakens. However, he does not properly reform until the end of the first half of the story. After he reformed, Harrison was shown to be quite a brave, loyal, and selfless person. He has always been considered to have a quirky sense of humour, as well as quite a big personality. He is also known for being charismatic. Harrison is shown to be thoughtful, flexible, and cautious, being the first of the two brothers to discover the greater amount of benefits to being good than being evil. Because of these traits, Harrison is or at least appears to be the more intelligent of the brothers. However he is also the more hot-headed of the two brothers. Harrison's interests include archery, alchemy, and mixology. He developed an interest in archery at a young age, which probably explains why he uses a bow as his main weapon during battles. Harrison is interested in studying alchemy elixirs, though it appears to be more of a personal interest as opposed to something he is particularly skilled at. He also likes to mix different liquids together, hence his interest in mixology. While neither of them are particularly lazy, Harrison often did the dirty work during their time working for the Devil, while Piercy took the back seat. Because of this, Harrison felt that he should be rewarded more, which tended to irritate Piercy. Relationships Piercy Provost Harrison and Piercy Provost are undoubtedly closer to each other than they are to anyone else, and have been that way since Harrison was born. While they do tend to bicker from time to time, which is not uncommon in a sibling relationship, they have quite a strong bond as brothers and care a lot about each other. Even when they were both followers of the Devil, it was clear that Harrison was more concerned about his brother's safety than their allegiance with the Devil, and vice-versa. Before Harrison and Piercy switched to the good side, Piercy had a tendency to be slightly manipulative towards Harrison, which is evident when Harrison started to show signs of wanting to leave the Devil and join the good side. Piercy pushed him into remaining on the Devil's side. Abilities Both he and Piercy often use bows as weapons during battles. It is known that they both use two different kinds of arrows. The type of arrows that they use more frequently do deal damage but are very rarely fatal. These arrows are used to threaten enemies but not to kill them. The other kind of arrows that they use have hollow points and are more deadly, but they rarely use these arrows unless they are explicitly intending to cause fatal damage. Trivia *Harrison's favourite colour is purple. *His favourite food is fried peanut butter and banana sandwiches. *His favourite music genre is classical. *He has the deeper voice of the two brothers, despite being the youngest. His voice is also softer and younger sounding than Piercy's. *He is left-handed. Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:The Provost Brothers Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists